


Mischief in Imladris

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2007-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four drabbles - a three part series and extra one about the children of Elrond.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Eyes! My Eyes!

Arwen, silent as a mouse, watched him bathing in the lake. She knew one sound would alert him to her presence but she was merely curious.

The water ran off his body, leaving behind small beads of moisture. His back had taut, rippling muscles that tapered down to a narrow waist. Seeing his sculpted buttocks, she felt the urge to squeeze them. When he turned around, her eyes widened in shock.

'It is not possible that is normal. It's huge!' She blushed but kept looking at Glorfindel. 'If all ellyn are that big, I will wait and find a Man.'

 


	2. Part 1 of the Trilogy ~ Into the Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four drabbles - a three part series and extra one about the children of Elrond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).  
  
---  
  
__

* * *

As he walked by the stables, he heard a giggle. Swiftly, he was pulled into the shadows. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her lips against his hungrily.   
  
His mind struggled to comprehend what was happening. He barely knew her. Definitely not well enough for her to be touching him **there**! However, giving into the sensations of her curvaceous body pressing up against his, he thrust his tongue deep into her mouth. When he moved his hands down to cup her behind and pull her tight against him, he heard her moan.  
  
"Oh, Elladan."  
  
Elrohir quickly pulled away.


	3. Part 2 of the Trilogy ~ Morning Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four drabbles - a three part series and extra one about the children of Elrond.

Making love was a perfect way to start the day. So he came to her first thing this morning.

"That was wonderful, my love." She purred and kissed him.

"Yes, it was." He chuckled running his hand down her back.

She giggled as she ran her fingers over his hard chest muscles. His gray eyes grew stormy again causing butterflies to flutter in her stomach.

"Although, last night was incredible. I have never felt so alive, so passionate. And what you did, with your mouth…"

"Last night?" Elladan replied, looking at her quizzically. "Oh, I am going to kill him!"


	4. Part 3 of the Trilogy ~ Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four drabbles - a three part series and extra one about the children of Elrond.

"Glorfindel's ego is as big as his legend. So what if he slew a balrog? He died doing so. What has he done since then? Nothing. Elladan and I are fighting orcs and Lord Glowing-Ego is sitting around getting fat." Elladan said.

The elleth was stunned. She rushed to tell her sister who was dining with Glorfindel that night. Imagine his face when he heard what Elrohir had said.

Elladan smiled evilly as he left her, knowing she would repeat what she thought "Elrohir" had said.

"Poor Elrohir. That will teach you, you little balrog. Two can play this game."


End file.
